Staccato
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: New Year's Eve, and staccato sounds jump between the bullets and fireworks. Casey finds Leo within this madness, but is it truly all that bad? A drabble that *could* shy into Caseynardo.


_Author's Note:_

 _So I had to take to the dictionary to find the definition of 'staccato' for a writing prompt, and I am pleasantly surprised at this drabble. A bit early for the New Year vibes, don't you think? But I enjoy it nevertheless. There's a hint of my favorite rare couple, enjoy!_

* * *

Staccato gunshots littered the air, mingling with the fireworks Casey couldn't tell apart. He hadn't seen the turtles in an hour now- and that's an hour too long. Last he spotted Raph was when the red banded ninja turtle dove into the sewers and disappeared under a manhole cover just before a truck nearly took his head off- Raph hadn't resurfaced, but Casey had no doubt that the stubborn turtle escaped.

It's Leo that Casey's most worried about. And although the thought of worrying about their most skilled ally was a foolish thing to do, Casey recalled just how sudden the attack was. Fireworks were the perfect distraction, letting people look to the skies- and ultimately the roofs- forcing the turtles to the ground. Unfamiliar territory- an ambush.

Staccato gunshots- near lazy amidst the smoke caused from nearby celebrations. Casey shouldn't be breathing it in- it made his nose burn and eyes water to an angry red. But he had to keep going- keep moving- keep looking. Because he hadn't seen Leo escape.

The trap- it was meant for the turtles, and it wasn't anything they weren't used to. Creeps wanted his friends all the time- from mad scientists with the cause of 'greater good' to obsessive ninja masters all the way to curious people with too much time on their hands. This time... they were lucky- well planned that managed to catch even their ever-vigilant leader off-guard. Because no one expected anyone to be so cruel as to attack on New Year's Day.

Casey was wrong- he was so wrong. And now he tasted the bitter regret mingled with the aftertaste of spicy pizza. His throat protested with every breath- swallowing became harder and he wished he had accepted the bottle of water Donnie suggested he'd drink. But he didn't- because he was far too distracted with making sure Leonardo relaxed enough to sit with them and chat.

Except, the minute that the turtle did just that- chaos erupted. Under the pretense of fireworks- the first bullet finding Donnie's shoulder quicker than Leo could have pushed him away. How Leonardo heard the bullet was beyond Casey- but what Casey did know, was that Leonardo ensured April put Donatello in a safety zone, and Mikey was right behind them.

Raph got away- but Casey never saw if Leo did.

And although every sane thought propelled Casey into jumping into the sewers and helping April with Donnie, Casey wanted to believe that his instinct was correct in lingering behind a stinking trash bin to ensure he could find no trace of their leader in blue.

"If anyone could escape..." Casey told himself, "It'll be Leo..."

Yet- he stayed back. To ensure the turtle truly did escape. Because Leonardo had this horrible habit of being near suicidal on every fatal mission and sacrificing himself for the safety of his clan- but this time, Casey stayed back to make sure the turtle was right in the head.

Seconds later, he was grateful he did. Because one silent ninja turtle was kicking the sense out of a dozen tattooed men who had no clue how this turtle in blue could defeat them all without using his swords. They kept coming- but in all of Leonardo's action, he never aimed to hurt. Even when they threw the broken glass bottles and the gun shots scraped his shell, Leonardo looked near fluid dodging them. But his skill was never lacking. While Raph would overpower, while Mikey would confuse, and Don would trap... Leonardo would stun.

Casey blinked slowly- not moving from his hidden position because something was _off_ in the turtle's fighting that night. Leonardo didn't knock a single man down- all attacks were dodged. None were readily returned- the turtle didn't once touch his swords.

A sidestep to a bullet, a spin to avoid the pair of fists- flipping a man over his shell and over another- the gun kicked out of another's hand- turning so the kick hit the wall instead- yet... there was no... as strange as it may be...

Casey's whisper betrayed his confusion, "Where's the violence?"

Because there was something playful that night- Leonardo never hit back with enough force to stop any of them. If Casey didn't know better, he'd say that the leader was actually playing with these men. Yet- they were serious. They wanted to not only maim the turtle- but destroy all confidence that he radiated. And Leo near danced with them- feet tapping the ground without a sound- no ragged breath.

And Casey was sure that even if the fireworks and the poorly aimed bullet were absent, the turtle still wouldn't be heard. And that was a fact- because if Leonardo didn't want something- he didn't get it. And right now, Leonardo looked as though he were... dare Casey think it... _enjoying it_?

That, Casey could understand. Leonardo, for once in his life, didn't have any brothers to look out for- they must have been in the lair by now, and so the turtle didn't need to protect anyone but himself. For once, the lion could afford to play with his prey.

At that thought, Casey chuckled, hands over his mouth at his play on words. Mistake- because Leo's head snapped up with wide eyes, then the leader narrowed those steel blue- and the blades were whipped out. As if to prove Casey's earlier point that the turtle was indeed playing, in five seconds flat every single man was on the floor in dreamless slumber.

Casey pursed his lips, folding his hand as if disappointed, "Don't you know better than to play with your prey?"

Leonardo didn't cast a single glance to his foes when he stepped over a breathing form, "The lion only jests when his pride is at rest,"

Casey snorted, the pun being far too obvious to be as subtle as it ought to be, "Geez- ego inflated much? Lion, psh. _Yeah right._ "

Staccato fireworks covered the groans of the men from the floor, and this time, Leonardo kept a grip on his weapons, "We should go,"

Casey rolled his eyes, picking himself up from his comfortable position, "Yeah- playtime's over,"

Leonardo didn't say a word, but he smiled. And in that smile Casey found a hidden mischief previously glimpsed in Michelangelo, except, the human couldn't deny that it looked far more deadly in the eyes of blue steel than baby blues. Leonardo threw a look over his shoulder, just in time to catch another broken bottle aimed at Casey's head. The boy's eyes widened, and he caught the empty gun that had been reverted to a throwing weapon.

One look shared between the leader and the blockhead. One nod. One fight. One game.

While staccato fireworks littered the air, illuminating two grinning children who had yet to learn that when they broke that New Year, they broke the boundaries of their old friendship.


End file.
